Rolling In The Deep
by Walden.Pond313
Summary: We could've had it all...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! **

**This is a continuation of my story 'Possibilities'. You should probably read that and my other story 'Beginning of the End' to understand this, it might be helpful. Title is after the Adele song. Certain chapters will also share a name with one of her songs. This is a multiple part WIP so just bear with me :]**

**Warnings: Asshole!Blaine (seriously my only warning for this chapter.) I don't hate Blaine or Klaine, and I actually love Darren Criss. I just have a strong belief that puckurt should be canon, lol.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

**Note: ****underlined**** text is Schue singing, **bold** text is Puck singing, **_**italicized**_** is everyone/Kurt sing. Combined text=combined singing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rolling in the Deep:<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

**Where there's a Will, there's a way…**

**(and some convoluted ideas about expressing yourself through song)**

Kurt Hummel had a truly marvelous summer. One might even call it…badass. He would always treasure the memories of himself and a certain mohawked teen on his front steps. And the Lima, OH dollar movie theater. And a brief, regrettable interlude in the back of his Navigator.

With Blaine, everything felt like some weird scene in a Disney movie. It was all hand holding and soft smiles. Then the credits rolled, leaving Kurt frustrated and confused. Sure, Blaine had charm, intelligence, kindness. All important qualities. If he happened to lack _other_ things like practicality, ambition, common sense-well, those could be overlooked. Kurt had managed to overlook Finn's general slowness and heterosexuality. Who could really blame him for overlooking something less obvious.

Puck…Noah was a whole different ballgame. His life went from 'When Harry Met Sally' to 'Along came Polly.' The fact that he went from Meg Ryan to Ben stiller should have worried him. Yet, whenever Noah held him or called him beautiful, he had to smile. Becoming Ben Stiller was a small price to pay, even with the ears.

All that sugary sweet sap must have addled his brain. Why else would he walk into the McKinley High School choir room with a goofy grin on his face?

A collective gasp shook him from his thoughts.

"Kurt, why are you grinning like a maniac?" Tina asked.

"Please, it's so obvious." Santana smirked. "Somebody got laid this summer."

Kurt blushed. "You certainly have an overactive imagination. I'm simply awed by the fact that in exactly one year, I will be gracing the streets of New York."

"Right, we'll all just pretend the hobbit didn't pop your man cherry."

"Speaking of Blaine, where is he?" Mercedes demanded. "My ear drums are still sensitive from when you called me two and half months ago screaming 'My boyfriend is transferring to McKinley!' The pitch of your voice literally shattered the glass I was holding."

Santana stood and walked over to Kurt. "I know what it like when a couple begins to explore their sexuality." She placed her arm around Kurt's waist only to have him promptly shrug her off. As he moved to the back row, Santana raised her voice. "He's probably recuperating from some romp in the janitor's closet. The one in the Math hall is the most secluded. I predict some R rated shit went down. Like heavy breathing, shirts open, hands down pan-"

The exasperated, if not _humiliated_, boy couldn't help bellowing "I did NOT have," he controlled his voice to its normal volume. "I did not have sex with Blaine. In fact, we broke up shortly after summer started."

The female glee members' faces distorted into a look of utter disbelief (excluding Santana, who had on her regular bored expression).

Rachel put her hands on hips. "That makes absolutely no sense." She declared. "If you two broke up, why do you look so happy?"

Kurt couldn't stop the ridiculous smile from returning to lips. "The only way I could describe it is by invoking the words of the _original_ high school musical." He walked over to the piano and began to tap out a familiar tune.

_Summer lovin'_

_Had me a blast_

_Summer lovin'_

_Happened so fast_

_Met a boy crazy for me_

_Met a boy cute as can be…._

He turned to the group. "And then you all shout 'Tell me more, tell me more.' And I ignore you because I realize my life is too much like a seventies musical, even if I had to adjust certain pronouns."

"Fine Kurt," Lauren sighed, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to regale us with the details of how your summer sexcapades with Blaine turned you into a serial killer. As long as you stop smiling like a maniac, we'll stop asking you questions. We wouldn't want to pry."

"Some of us might." Tina muttered. Her own summer had been pathetically devoid of sexual activity. Mike couldn't go to Asian camp this year; leaving her alone with over two dozen eerie preteens.

Their odd little reunion dissolved with the arrival of their fellow glee club.

Finn strode in with his head held high, flopping unceremoniously in the chair next to Rachel. Their relationship was a mix of awkward, self-righteous sentiment, and puppy love. The summer after sophomore yeah, Santana wrote a comic book called: The hapless Knight and his Loudmouth Lady. The entire comic involved Clueless!Finn trying to escape Rachel and her enormous mouth. It was pretty tame compared to the sequel. Santana had enlisted Brittany and Tina to help, needless to say the sequel was x rated and had inappropriate moments of cat appreciation.

As for the rest of the glee guys, they seemed to split the room into couples and non-couples. Mike Change forewent sitting in an actual chair in favor of perching himself on Tina's lap. Sam and Mercedes were engaged in a fierce eye squint conversation. If Sam sat next to her, would their not-secret secret relationship be revealed? Or would they look like really good friends? Mercedes' silent screams of 'no, no, don't' were answered by Sam's mental equivalent of 'fuck it.'

Blaine, wanting to avoid Kurt, chose to sit next to Brittany. He didn't know the blonde well, but anything was better than being the victim of Kurt Hummel's icy glare.

Artie was the odd one out. His wheelchair forced him to sit in the front row, leaving him the options of a.) Sitting next to Finn and Rachel's cavity inducing sweetness. Or b.) Having to sit next to someone he's not actually sure he's ever talked to. Deciding Quinn was the lesser of two evils really wasn't a surprise.

Noah Puckerman appeared to be late, as was par for the course.

What proved to be abnormal was the Jewish teen striding into the room _with_ their glee teacher.

Mr. Schuester stood in front of his students with a solemn look on his face as Puck grabbed a guitar from the band. When Mr. Schue motioned toward him, he began to strum a familiar tune.

**I've made up my mind,  
>Don't need to think it over<br>If I'm wrong, I am right  
>Don't need to look no further,<br>This ain't lust  
>I know this is love<br>But, if I tell the world  
>I'll never say enough<br>'cause it was not said to you  
>And that's exactly what I need to do<br>If I end up with you**

Puck's voice was smooth as he crooned out the lyrics. He may have lacked the power the original singer wielded, but his delivery held the same emotion.

Should I give up,  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?<br>Even if it leads nowhere

**Or would it be a waste  
>Even if I knew my place<br>Should I leave it there  
>Should I give up,<strong>  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements<br>Even if it leads nowhere

I build myself up  
>And fly around in circles<br>Waitin' as my heart drops  
>And my back begins to tingle<br>Finally, could this be it

Or should I give up  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements<br>Even if it leads nowhere  
>Or would it be a waste<br>Even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there<p>

Should I give up  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements<br>Even if it leads nowhere  
>Or would it be a waste<br>Even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
>Should I give up<br>Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements  
>Should I just keep no chasin' pavements<br>Ohh oh

At this point most of the glee clubbers had begun to hum along with the powerful song. When they heard the music begin to swell, they couldn't help but join in.

_**Should I give up,  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?<br>Even if it leads nowhere  
>Or would it be a waste<br>Even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there<br>Should I give up,  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements<br>Even if it leads nowhere  
><strong>_

The gleeks clapped and cheered as the song died to its last few notes. The all-around good cheer, however, was cut short as Rachel Berry's hand sliced through the air.

"Mr. Schue," The petite girl began. "While I appreciate the lovely rendition of that song, I don't understand why you sang it. Shouldn't we be preparing for glee club auditions or recruiting or something? Also, I feel we should critique last year's performances and discuss how we can improve." Her answer was a resounding groan from her fellow glee members.

"Or we could just, you know, enjoy the moment." She amended.

"Don't worry guys," The glee teacher assured. "There is an actual plan involved here." Mr. Schuester walked over to the white board and wrote one word:

Adele

"Last year was full of drama. With all of the romance drama and member swapping going on, I wanted to start fresh. Switch to something less hectic." The glee teacher took a breath. "What I didn't want to change is our goals for this club. Glee is about expressing ourselves in a musical fashion. Whether through song, dance, or songwriting." He gave Puck a pat on the back, effectively dismissing him to his seat. The only student to react to his seat choice, next to Kurt, was a certain confused ex-warbler.

"I really want to get back in touch with that. I want to show possible new members that this is a club of self-expression and acceptance." He returned to the white board. "I sang 'Chasing Pavements' because, like many Adele's songs, it brings forth such base emotions in its listeners. Last year, we played tribute to Fleetwood Mac's album 'Rumors.' I feel we should do the same with Adele's album '21.' I want you to use the song as a reflection of yourself; of last year; anything you want."

The first bell of the New Year sounded. As the glee clubbers started to file out, their teacher added "Have fun with it"

Puck and Kurt remained in their seats as the crowd disbanded. A small smile tugged at the corners of Kurt's mouth.

"This why you couldn't hang out for the past week. You were practicing with Schue." He laughed. "You could've just told me."

Puck placed his mouth closer to the other boy's ear. "Aww, were you worried?" He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him from his chair.

"I thought we were having some weird fight. I thought you were mad for some reason." Kurt responded, attempting to ignore the fact that he was giggling like a thirteen year old.

"Babe, why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know." The countertenor admitted. "I thought we were going through some sort of weird non-couple turmoil. I thought you were having second thoughts about whatever...this is."

"You could've just asked. And," he gave Kurt's lips a quick peck. "I thought this was a relationship."

Kurt couldn't keep the maniacal grin off his face. "Yeah. I guess it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews would be lovely. I will try to get another chapter out after the holidays. (Probably won't be as long-I did a mental sprint to kick off this first chapter)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Things that go bump in the night**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your mind went straight to the gutter)**

Finn downed the last of his warm milk. "So, correct me if I'm wrong: You spent the summer in a secret non-relationship with Puck." He looked to Kurt for conformation,  
>receiving a nod. "Okay, and now you're in a not-as-secret, actual relationship?"<p>

"I know I started this whole 'spill your guts over warm milk' situation," Kurt sighed "but I don't want to make you uncomfortable with all the little details."

"I've gotten over that latent homophobia thing." The tall teen promised. "You're always there for me; I just want a chance to be there for you too."

The eagerness in Finn's voice was almost heartbreaking. Kurt was positive a mob of angry woodland creatures would chase him for denying such an earnest, heartfelt request.

"Fine, but I'm only saying this once. I've only been in one relationship and it barely had a chance of getting serious. ." The smaller teen took a deep breath. "When Noah and I started…hanging out, it was okay because neither of us expected it to go anywhere."

"Kurt, I'm still not seeing a problem." Finn rubbed his forehead. "Is this a sex thing? I know I don't have the best track record with that stuff, I'm pretty sure you didn't have sex with Blaine because the dude is an ass."

"Can you're newfound wisdom explain why I can't bring myself to sleep with Noah?"

"I don't know, bro." Finn replied honestly. "That sounds like something you should ask Puck. He'll probably be sneaking in here like he did all summer."

The dissatisfaction of an unanswered question gnawed at the back of his mind. Yet, it failed to mask Kurt's appreciation of Finn's acceptance and willingness to help.

"Thanks Finn."

Kurt was enveloped in a giant bear hug.

"No problem, Buddy."

A sudden draft alerted Kurt to his boyfriend's presence.

"You're lucky that it's technically Saturday," He growled. "Or I'd kill you for waking me up at three in the morning."

"Chill, babe. My mom had to work late." Puck shucked off his shirt and pants, discarding them near Kurt's hamper.

He carefully placed himself on to the bed. He'd learned the hard way that Kurt's mattress squeaked when under duress. Finn was still looking for the brain bleach.

Puck placed an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Someone had to stay home and watch the munchkin." He pulled Kurt close until only a thin layer of cotton lay between them.

"If you're referring to your penis, could you tell the 'munchkin' to stop poking me in the back?"

"First: you know I'm talking about my sister. B: I resent that you're implying my junk is small. You seemed pretty impressed when I introduced you to Puckzilla." He attempted to pull Kurt even closer. "Lastly, or third, or c…whatever, I can't help if I get hard around you."

"You get hard around home-cooked food." Kurt huffed. "You're perpetually horny."

Puck just shrugged. He knew Kurt was trying to deflect from what was actually bothering him. He could feel the tension in the other teen's shoulders.

"What's up, Princess? Senior year got you stressed?"

Kurt eased into Puck's embrace.

"Everything has me stressed. My GPA was in a constant state of flux last year from all the drama and emotional trauma. I have a million different colleges looming over my head, all saying they want me- who do I choose? What if I'm not good enough? I'm constantly worried about my dad's health. I have Blaine at school, trying to prove some point by not transferring back to Dalton. And then-"

"Breathe, Kurt. Take a breath."

The overwhelmed boy took a moment to calm his nerves.

"Then there's you" He let the hysteria leave his voice. "We decided we're in a relationship, but what does that mean? Did you want to make this public? Do I even want to make this public? I can't even decide if I should give myself to you."

Kurt was turned around so that he was facing his boyfriend.

"This just feels serious, you know?" He sighed.

"Last year I might've played dumb, but I'm trying to act my age or whatever." Puck continued to stroke Kurt's back. "We could forget our responsibilities over the summer. We're almost adults, the start of our senior year is just reminding us how very _real_ everything is. We could hash everything out now, or we can cross all those bridges when we come to them."

The tightness in Kurt's chest began to dissipate. His body began to flood with warmth when he realized Puck had successfully put him at ease. He was no longer at the brink if tears.

"Right now, I just want to sleep."

"All right. Let's get some sleep." Puck tucked his boyfriend under his chin. "Maybe I can convince Finnessa to have a gay 80's makeover montage with us at the mall."

"Mmmm, that sounds fun." Kurt mumbled into the other teen's shirt.

They fell asleep intertwined in the middle of the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long-ish wait. Hope you enjoy :] <strong>

**Third chapter probably won't be out until monday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi People!**

**I know, I know. It's technically tuesday. **

**I got sidetracked from writing this by The Glee Project.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Surprise parties are just excuses to scare people**

**(A.K.A filling you in like pie crust.)**

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoo-_

"Is that _really_ your ringtone for him?" Finn groaned.

Kurt clutched his phone to his chest. "Actually, it's a message tone. Personalized tones are very important."

"What's your tone for me?"

"6 foot 7 foot." Kurt informed his brother.

Sam raised his hand, "Do I have a personalized tone?"

The blonde teen received a smile reminiscent of a kindergarten teacher: sweet without being overtly condescending.

"Of course you do, Sam. Your tone is Whip My Hair by Willow Smith." Kurt gladly would've informed all of his fellow glee club members of their personalized tone. He was giving like that. He considered himself a male, gay, Mother Theresa.

Well, he would have if a certain Latina hadn't interrupted him.

"I think you guys are missing the most important detail." Santana smirked. "Finn obviously knows who Kurt's mystery man is."

Blaine suddenly took an interest in the conversation. "Who?" He asked.

Santana _really_ did not want to be the bitch in this situation. She doesn't know if Kurt and the hobbit had a bad break up, but she's trying to care. However, like ninth grade biology, she is failing.

She ignored Kurt's 'Bitch, don't even' glare before saying, "Apparently Kurt had a fling with some guy over the summer. We all thought it was you, but you don't seem the type to send out booty calls before first period."

Rachel seemed confused. "Is it still a booty call if it's a text?"

"The booty call is the act of sending out a signal to initiate a hook up." The Latina sighed. Some people were just clueless. "It doesn't really matter how you contact the other person."

Sam raised his hand a second time. "So if I, like, sent out a smoke signal it would still be a booty call."

"It's so weird, when i take my glasses off you all look like regular people." Kurt muttered, withot any real heat. It was His turn to cut Santana off. "First: Sam, stop raising your hand like an over eager five year old. You're seventeen; you don't need our permission to speak. Second: this is not a booty call, or text, or smoke signal. It's probably just a normal text with some possible sappiness."

"Well, then read it to us." Santana challenged.

Kurt didn't even think as he opened his text message. He saw the challenge in Santana's eyes and his inner Barney Stinson accepted.

* * *

><p><span>To: +14193131994 (Kurt)<span>

Hey

Don't freak out or anything but I will definitely be late to school.

Already txt'd Finnessa, just didn't want you to be the last to know.

I'll ttyl, Princess

From: +14197221011 (Puckerman)

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled as his brother received a text.<p>

"Hey guys, I guess Puck won't be here today. He said to start without him." Finn yelled, relaying the message of the text. Kurt's drama was completely forgotten by all. Well, all except one queasy looking former Warbler.

* * *

><p>"So you're seeing someone else."<p>

At that statement, Kurt closed his locker door to find himself face to face with his Ex. "Yes, I am." He grabbed his books and walked towards his first period class.

"Who is it?"

"You don't know him."

"Kurt, if you could just-" Blaine tried.

"Are we really doing this? **You** broke up with **Me**. You dumped me so that you could hook up with some performer at Six Flags. So, you no longer have the _right_ to give me the third degree. When and if I see someone, is none of your concern."

Blaine stared at his ex-boyfriend. His cheeks were flushed. His eyes sparkled with passion. The former warbler tried to emulate his icon Katy Perry and live without regrets.

Looking at Kurt right now felt like a kick in the face.

* * *

><p><em>You see right through me<br>How do you do that sh-t  
>How do you-<em>

Puck smiled down at his phone. Even if the ringtone embarassed him, it still gave him a warm feeling in his chest. "Hey, Princess. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering how my gorgeous boyfriend is."

"Baby, flattery will get you everywhere."

"Will it get you to tell me where you were this morning?"

"Uh-"

*_flashback_*

_Puck sat at the Hudmel's table. He could feel the sweat pouring down his face._

_Burt Hummel was sitting across from him. He looked…displeased._

"_I have something for you, Mohawk." Burt pushed and unmarked envelope towards the nervous teen._

_[Oh god.] Puck thought. [What's in there? A severed finger? My death certificate?]_

_Burt rolled his eyes and opened the envelope. "It's money. I'm not going to kill you."_

_Puck sometimes confused talking with thinking when he was nervous._

"_Umm, Mr. Hummel, I have a job. I'm not exactly strapped for cash."_

"_This isn't pity money." Kurt's father assured. "I'm sure my son has already told you that Carole and I would be gone for the weekend. I'm also not stupid; I know what teenagers do when their parents leave."_

_The younger man was confused. "Mr. Hummel, I don't understand what you're telling me."_

"_Look, I don't exactly approve of you dating Kurt. You have a reputation the size of Ohio. But I can't stop you, at least not without landing in jail. I'm giving you this money so that you and Kurt won't make stupid decisions this weekend."_

"_Are you asking me to sleep with Kurt?" Puck choked._

"_No, but if you're going to do it anyway I want you to be safe. You're going to take this money and do exactly as I say: You're going to take yourself to a clinic and make sure you have a clean bill of health. Then you're going to go to a drug store and buy whatever supplies you'll need. With whatever you have left, you're going to take my son out on an actual date. Clear?"_

"_Crystal." Puck pocketed the money. "Thanks, i…guess."_

"_Don't thank me. If you hurt my son, I'll break your legs."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Oh you, know. I just did the usual." Puck lied.

"What usual? The last time you were late, you tried to steal an ATM."

"I was running a few errands for my Ma. It was no big deal; I had a note."

"You mean you forged a note." Kurt laughed.

"Tomayto, tomahto. All that matters is I didn't get detention." Puck smiled. He was appreciating his boyfriend's adorable laugh when a sock hit him in the face. "Look, I have to go. The munchkin wants to watch 'The Little Mermaid.'" Puck thought of his earlier conversation with Burt. "Do you have something you want to tell me before I go?"

"How did you know?"

"Wild guess."

"Well, I actually have a surprise for you. I know how much you love those."

"Oh, really? When do I get my surprise?"

Kurt absolutely loved the power of secrecy. "Friday in glee. But until then, you get to live in a world of suspense."

* * *

><p><strong>So...that was chapter three. Don't worry, things will actually happen in the next chapter.<strong>

**Also, according to the Glee Wiki page, Puck is a Leo. I wanted Puckurt to have natural chemistry so i made Kurt a Libra. I'm a bit of a zodiac nerd. Well...I'm a regular nerd who happens to like zodiacs.**

**Feel free to leave a review with any comments, question, or predictions. I love reading what you guys have to say :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the long wait. Too many things going on.**

**I hope you enjoy :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**One and Only**

**(If Music be the food of Love, Play on!)**

Mr. Schue was practically bouncing out of his clothes. "Okay, guys. Today we start our performances! Now I know you're all eager to go-"

Rachel dashed towards the glee teacher. "As co-captain, I think it's only right that I preform first. It will both encourage my fellow glee members to rise to the occasion, and relieve the stress over which of Adele's superb songs I chose." She managed to get it all out in one breath with a maniacal grin on her face.

"Actually, I thought the hat of fate would be most appropriate." Mr. Schue corrected. "It'll keep us all on our toes. Hopefully, you would have chosen multiple back up songs." He tried his hardest not to skip to the piano. "Okay, there are two ways we can do this: 1) I can pick one person every glee meeting. Or 2) I can pick everyone now. Just raise your hand if you want number one." The decision was _almost_ unanimous. Everyone, save Rachel, kept their hand down. "Alrighty then, number two it is."

The excitable glee teacher reached his hand into the handy, dandy hat of fate. "Looks like the first person will be…" He looked down at the index card and smiled. "Tina!"

The glee club clapped for Tina, with Kurt and Mercedes showing the most enthusiasm.

The formerly shy student stood in front of her expectant class mates. The adorable flared sundress she wore gave her a much lighter appearance, despite being her usual Goth colors: black and gray.

"This summer I thought about all the drama of last year and how I couldn't have survived it without my boyfriend, Mike Chang." She motioned for him to join her. "So I wanted to express my appreciation for the guy who has been my rock this past year by singing Lovesong." Tina waved at the band to start the song.

A heady, sensual song began to fill the room. Mike took his girlfriend into his arms for an impromptu tango.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am young again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again<em>

_However far away I will always love you_  
><em>However long I stay I will always love you<em>  
><em>Whatever words I say I will always love you<em>  
><em>I will always love you<em>

The two Asian teens seemed to travel around the room in heavy strides. Their feet moved with expert precision, but their eyes showed the raw passion they felt for each other.

Will Shuester's mood took an extreme dip as he remembered his own tango seduction. Holly's departure still hurt a little. Before they dated, she had been his friend and confidante. Now they only exchanged the occasional e-mail.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am free again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am clean again<em>

_However far away I will always love you_  
><em>However long I stay I will always love you<em>  
><em>Whatever words I say I will always love you<em>  
><em>I will always love you<em>

As the song came to a close, the room echoed with the sound of sporadic clapping. More than half the students were left flushed and squirming in their seats. A few of the boys attempted to discreetly adjust themselves.

At the sound of a clearing throat, Will remembered he was supposed to be teaching, not gawking at his students.

"Okay, Mike and Tina, great job. The bell is going to ring soon, so I'll have to post the performance list sometime during school." He grabbed his bag and opened the door. The hall was bustling with student activity. "Check back here around fifth period to see the results."

Rachel sulked in the hard plastic chair. Life was just so cruel sometimes.

Will walked over to the teen and placed hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine." His voice was sympathetic yet firm. "Sometimes you just have to trust in fate."

* * *

><p>Kurt ran out of his fourth period class as soon as the bell rang. How could his AP Gov. Teacher expect him to pay attention when the status of his virginity depended on his name being first on a list?<p>

His booted feet slowed as he approached the choir room. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and approached the door.

A squeal rang out through the halls of McKinley. The note easily surpassed a high F and caused several passer-bys to cover their ears.

Performance List:

Kurt Hummel

Quinn Fabray

Brittany Pierce

Lauren Zizes

Finn Hudson

Mercedes Jones

Blaine Anderson

Artie Abrams

Santana Lopez

Sam Evans

Rachel Berry

Noah Puckerman

* * *

><p>Kurt was the first person in the choir room after school. He stood patiently by the piano as his fellow glee members trickled in. His boyfriend, of course, was the last one to take a seat.<p>

"You've all seen the list. Placement is not up for discussion." Will saw a hand raised defiantly in the air and sighed. "Yes, Santana?"

"Why isn't Mike on the list? If he doesn't have to sing a stupid song, why should the rest of us?"

"Mike's main contribution to the Glee Club is his amazing dance skills, which he showcased during Tina's performance. I didn't want to nitpick." Will shut down any semblance of further protesting. "Enough questions for now. Let's all jut settle down." He took his own seat at the side of the room. "Without further ado: Kurt Hummel, ladies and gentlemen."

The teen tried to hide his nerves under his usual poised composure. "Like Tina, I want to dedicate this song to someone who has helped me deal with the drama of last year." Kurt ignored the smug look on Blaine's face and sat at the piano.

He allowed his fingers to dance across the keys and his mind to wander.

_You've been on my mind  
>I grow fonder every day,<br>lose myself in time just thinking of your face  
>God only knows why it's taking me so long<br>to let my doubts go  
>You're the only one that I want<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me the chance<em>

_To prove that I'm the one who can_  
><em>Walk that mile<em>  
><em>Until the end starts<em>

The dreamy quality of Kurt's voice magnified the romance of the song. Tina and Mike snuggled closer together while Sam and Mercedes tried to discreetly hold hands. Santana linked pinkies with Brittany, unaware of the pain that flashed across the blonde's face.

Finn and his loud-mouthed lady love looked downright uncomfortable.

The only reaction Kurt cared about was Puck's. He glanced across the room and saw a look of complete understanding on his boyfriend's face.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_  
><em>Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,<em>  
><em>You never know if you never tried to forgive your past<em>  
><em>And simply be mine<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me the chance<em>

_To prove that I'm the one who can_  
><em>Walk that mile<em>  
><em>Until the end starts<em>

_I know it ain't easy_  
><em>Giving up your heart<em>

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it)_  
><em>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<em>

_I know it ain't easy_  
><em>Giving up your heart<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>I promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me the chance<em>

_To prove I'm the one who can_  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts<em>  
><em>Come and give me the chance<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts.<em>

The music trickled out, leaving Kurt to his misty eyed classmates. His teacher looked as if he were trying to hold back a sob.

Pulling himself together, Mr. Schue stood and addressed the room. "Excellent job, Kurt." He gave the young man a pat on the back. "We'll resume performance bright and early on Monday. For now, go home and rest your voice over the weekend." He walked over to his place in the room and collected his things.

Puck watched as everyone trickled out of the room. He swaggered over to the Piano.

"Was that your way of propositioning me?" Pucker crowded the smaller teen into the curve of the Piano. Both ignored the feeling of being watched in order to enjoy each other's body heat.

"Possibly," Kurt smirked, giving Puck's clothes a haughty once –over. "Then again, maybe not." He began to walk away when a strong hand closed around his bicep.

"You can't rescind the offer before I've had a chance to accept."

Kurt put mouth over his boyfriend's ear. He smirked when a shiver ran down Puck's back. "Baby, you know I love it when you use SAT approved." He straightened, pretending to wipe dirt off Puck's shirt. "Why don't you show up at my place around…Midnight. Then you can find out about my offer." He let Puck ogle his swaying hips as he strut down the hallway.

Not even the vibration of his cell phone could interrupt Kurt's perfected strut. Kurt pulled out his IPhone to view his new text.

* * *

><p><span>To: +14193131994 (Kurt)<span>

Kurt,

Meet me at the Lima Bean. I think we should talk.

I'll be there until four; text if you can't make it.

From: +15670151975 (Blaine)

* * *

><p>Kurt tried not to be too annoyed with himself as he pulled up to his old haunt. The annoyance did slip out when he saw Blaine waiting for him at 'their' table. He sat in the seat opposite his Ex.<p>

"You wanted to talk. I suggest you start." Any semblance of civility slipped from Blaine's face.

"I won't be so arrogant as to assume that song was about or for me." Blaine Started.

Kurt couldn't keep himself from muttering, "That's a first."

Blaine chose to ignore it. "Anyway, I still find myself surprised at who you chose to sing it for." He took a measured sip from his coffee cup. "I mean, Noah Puckerman? Really? That boy is practically a barbarian."

Kurt tried and failed to keep the anger out of his voice. "That_ boy_ is older than you, and much more sensitive. As I previously mentioned, my relationship with Noah, or any boy, is none of your concern."

"So, you're just going sleep with the first guy that'll take you?"

"What makes you think I'm sleeping with him?"

"Don't insult me. Guys like Puck only want one thing. You must be pretty good if he stayed the whole summer. Hell, I'm tempted to take a crack at it."

Kurt calmly stood from his seat. His eyes betrayed the anger he felt. Blaine had absolutely no chance of dodging the slap Kurt delivered.

A resounding _smack _halted all movement in the coffee shop.

Kurt could feel tears stinging his eyes. He cursed his own weakness. "Don't talk to me. Don't even think about coming near me. The next time you do, I will chop off your favorite appendage and send it to your Dalton pals."

* * *

><p>The digital clock on his nightstand read <strong>11:59<strong>. To calm his nerves, Kurt replayed the events of the evening.

The family dinner had been brief. They ate their Grilled Chicken and Rice Pilaf in absolute silence. Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that his entire family knew what was about to happen. As expected, Burt and Carole left at 8, promising to bring home souvenirs and reminding them to stay safe. Finn left 10. The y had shared a glass of warm milk and conversation, trying to avoid any awkward moments.

A tap on the window shook Kurt from his thoughts. He tried to blame his hammering heart on the sudden noise. "You could've used the front door, you asshole." He chastised.

"Maybe I would if you stopped opening your window." Puck landed on the floor with a heavy thud. He no longer had to worry about waking any sleeping Hudmels. "I brought you something."

Kurt looked at the bundle wrapped in newspaper. "Are those flowers?" His heart melted a bit. Further inspection, however, proved him wrong. "Puck, what the hell?"

"What's the matter, babe?" The mohawked teen asked innocently. "Don't you like it?"

"You brought me a bouquet of condoms and lube?"

"The florist was out of roses." Puck smirked. He pulled Kurt into his arms, pressing his lips to a delicate column of pale skin. "I just want to play it safe."

Kurt's giggles quickly turned to moans and high pitched whines as strong arms pressed him into the mattress.

"Kurt, I don't think you did a good job of resting your voice." Puck snickered. The two were in their usual sleep positions, with Kurt tucked under Puck's chin. The only difference that night was the lack of any barriers between them.

Kurt smacked his boyfriend's arm. "Don't tease me, Noah. Because of you, cherry will never taste the same to me."

"That's too bad. I was going to make you cherry pancakes, with cherry syrup on a cherry colored plate."

Puck did end up making Kurt pancakes the next morning, although they were regular flavored. They spent the next 24 hours enjoying each other's company.

All in All, Kurt Hummel had a pretty good weekend.

* * *

><p><em>Songs: Lovesong, One and Only-Adele<em>

**Did not even attempt to write smut. (I hope you picked up on the _implied_ sex) Wouldn't want to embarass myself ;]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the long wait again. I will hopefully be able to finish this story in the next two weeks. So, a new chapter should be up Monday.**

**In the last chapter Kurt sang the song 'One and Only'. The alternative song was "I found a Boy" It's such a great song (you should listen to it) but i thought it would be to focused on Blaine.**

**Anyway: **The underlined text is Quinn singing; the **Bold** text is Lauren singing; Plain text is combined singing.

**Monday**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**If It Hadn't Been For Love**

**(In which Kurt begins his career as a relationship guru)**

Finn stared glumly down at his bowl of Marshmallow Treasures. He'd spent the majority of his Monday morning discontentedly sighing. To his displeasure, no one had yet to comment on his obvious distress.

Kurt, especially, could not be bothered. He'd flittered around the house with a satisfied grin on his face.

Now, as Kurt sat across the dining room table from Finn, the larger teen decided it was the perfect time for another sigh. With a melancholy release of breath, he noticed a flicker of annoyance cross his brother's face.

One more should do it…

"Finn! If you wanted me to make you some turkey bacon, you should have said something." Kurt huffed.

Finn couldn't help protesting, "This isn't about your turkey bacon, Kurt. It's much more important."

"What could be more important than a balanced breakfast?"

"It's about Rachel."

Kurt could barely contain an eye roll. Of course it was about Rachel. "Any conversation about the infamous Rachel Berry requires warm milk."

"So I have to all day to tell you stuff?" Finn lamented. "But I had an effigy!"

"Epiphany."

"Whatever. Just be ready to talk." Losing his appetite, Finn dumped his cereal down the garbage disposal. "Did you fix Puck's car or did you two stay locked in the house all weekend?"

Kurt didn't glance up from his wheat pancakes and crazy non-pork bacon. "Yeah, you don't have to pick him up. But you should have left five minutes ago-you're going to be late for practice." The smaller teen dismissed his brother with a graceful flick of the wrist.

Mr. Schue waited patiently for his students to take their seats. "Alright, today we continue our Adele tribute with a song from Quinn Fabray."

Quinn quickly rose, cutting off the applause with a look. "Actually, Mr. Schuester," She began, straightening her immaculate pearly cardigan. "I wanted to hold off my performance until after school."

"I'm not sure that's a feasible option. We would have to push our schedule back a day and that would interfere with auditions."

"I promise everything will be on schedule. I have a plan."

The Spanish teacher looked doubtful. Yet, he reluctantly agreed. "It seems we'll have to postpone this meeting. Why don't we all meet in the Auditorium after the last bell?"

With that dismissal, all the gleeks shifted listlessly out of the choir room. Kurt used his hidden stores of energy to _skip_ out the room. Or at least he tried to. An abnormally strong hand held him back.

"Did you actually think I'd let you just slip out of here?" Mercedes demanded. "I've been texting you all weekend. What the hell happened?"

Kurt tried (and failed) to keep a smug grin off his face. "I was a little…preoccupied."

"You have that look on your face." His friend accused.

"What look?"

Mercedes grabbed her compact mirror and held it to his face. "The look that tells me you did something fabulous that I absolutely would not approve of."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt managed to wiggle out of the strong grip and walk down the hall. Not that it really mattered. Mercedes was like a ghost from the 80s who was tethered to his fashionably superior soul. "'Cedes, I'm not telling you. Just drop it."

"We're supposed to be best friends!"

Kurt sighed. This was not going to be easy. "We are. This isn't some super important secret or anything. I just can't tell you about it right now. I don't want to jinx anything." He kissed her cheek and gave her a hopeful smile. "Want to meet up after school and walk to the auditorium?"

He received a small push on his shoulder. "You know I do, white boy."

The two friends smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>The stage was dimly lit when the glee club took their seats. There were no props or big band. The only objects on the stage besides Quinn were two chairs and two Mic stands.<p>

"In order to sing the song that I wanted, I need a little help." Quinn began. She had changed out of her usual church-chis clothing for a more performance appropriate wardrobe. She now donned dark skinny jeans and a maroon top. In Kurt's professional opinion, these were paired expertly with a cropped leather jacket and a smoky-gray fedora.

"I was hoping, Mr. Schue, that you would let Lauren and I perform together." At her cue, Lauren Zizes ambled on stage dressed in a similar fashion to Quinn.

"I don't see why not." The glee club teacher conceded. "I guess we will remain on schedule."

Quinn waved the last members of her Quartet on stage.

Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans walked on stage looking for all the world like 30's blues men. They wore matching tan fedoras. Sam had on a white t-shirt under a navy suit jacket. He sat on one of the chairs with his acoustic guitar on his lap. Noah followed right after him wearing a moss green V-neck shirt under a gray vest.

With a nod from Quinn, the two boys began to strum out folksy tune. Quinn velvety voice filled the near-empty auditorium.

Never woulda hitch hiked to Birmingham  
><span>if it hadn't been for love<span>  
><span>Never woulda caught the train to Louisiana<span>  
><span>if it hadn't been for love<span>  
><span>Never woulda run through the blindin' rain<span>  
><span>without one dollar to my name<span>  
><span>if it hadn't been<span>  
><span>if it hadn't been for love<span>

At the start of the second verse, Lauren's steady voice joined Quinn's.

Never woulda seen the trouble that I'm in  
>if it hadn't been for love<br>Woulda been gone like a wayward wind  
>if it hadn't been for love<br>Nobody knows it better than me  
>I wouldn't be wishing I was free<br>if it hadn't been  
>if it hadn't been for love<p>

Four cold walls against my will  
>at least I know he's lying still<br>Four cold walls without parole  
>Lord have mercy on my soul<p>

**Never woulda gone to that side of town  
>if it hadn't been for love<br>Never woulda took a mind to track him down  
>if it hadn't been for love<br>Never woulda loaded up a forty four  
>put myself behind a jail house door<br>if it hadn't been  
>if it hadn't been for love<strong>

**Four cold walls against my will  
>at least I know he's lying still<br>Four cold walls without parole  
>Lord have mercy on my soul<strong>

At the start of the last verse, both girls had their eyes closed and were swaying to rhythm of the song

Never woulda hitch hiked to Birmingham  
><span>if it hadn't been for love<span>  
><span>Never woulda caught the train to Louisiana<span>  
><span>if it hadn't been for love<span>  
><span>Never woulda loaded up a forty four<span>  
><span>put myself behind a jail house door<span>

if it hadn't been  
><span>if it hadn't been for love<span>

**if it hadn't been  
>if it hadn't been for love<br>**

if it hadn't been  
><span>if it hadn't been for love<span>

The glee club erupted into thunderous applause. Quinn shot a triumphant smile to Lauren as they both bowed. She gave the other girl a quick salute before exiting the stage.

"That was great guys!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. "I love that you emphasized the song's bluesy feel." He turned to the rest of the club and smiled, "This week is going to be amazing."

* * *

><p>"Come in!" Kurt yelled after someone knocked on his door. He set his phone down as Finn lumbered into the room, careful not to spill a drop of warm milk.<p>

"I brought you this." The large teen handed Kurt one of the glasses. His eyes caught the flashing iPhone on Kurt's bed. "Am I interrupting something?"

"What?" Kurt asked. He looked down and saw that he received another text. "Oh, no. Noah and I were just having a little discussion."

"You guys are so lucky!"

A look of confusion crossed the smaller teen's face. "What do you mean?"

"Me and Rachel-"

"Rachel and I."

"Oh, right. Rachel and I can't even talk anymore." Finn groaned. "Every time I say something, she just brushes me off."

"Like what?"

"Like if I start talking about college, she'll interrupt me with her plans for Broadway and Juilliard. It's like she doesn't even care what I'm doing with the rest of my life."

The distraught look on Finn's face really hurt Kurt. Rachel Berry could be so careless with other people's feelings. "Have you guys discussed a long distance relationship?" he asked.

"Yes. She said wondering if I would cheat on her would give her unnecessary stress."

Kurt couldn't help muttering "That bitch."

"How did you and Puck talk about it?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt took a sip of his cup.

"I mean, did you guys talk about long distance stuff. Since you're going to be in New York and he's moving to Vegas."

Warm milk came flying out of the soprano's mouth. "What?" Kurt sputtered.

"Gross, dude." Finn wiped the milk off his shirt. "Is your milk too hot or something? I nuked it for 30 seconds."

"Sorry, I just had a bad taste in my mouth." Kurt lied. He rubbed the spot over his heart as if he were rubbing the hurt and the panic away. "Why don't we just stick to talking about you and Rachel?"

Finn gave his brother one last weird look before dropping the subject. "Okay. Well, I have this song idea but I need some help with the vocals."

"No problem.' Kurt gave Finn a pat on the back. "After a little time with me, you'll totally kill your performance tomorrow."

Kurt lay on his maroon duvet still confused and hurt from Finn's announcement. Why didn't Noah tell him about Vegas? Did Noah even _want_ a long distance relationship?

He belatedly remembered the text Noah sent him. He opened the message with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p><span>To: +14193131994 (Kurt)<span>

G'night Princess. I'll be thinking about you.

Love you

From: +14197221011 (Noah)

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Feel free to leave a review :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tuesday**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**He Won't Go**

**(When bad gets worse)**

*poke*

"Stop"

*pokepoke*

"Puck, stop."

*pokepokepokepokepoke*

Mercedes reached over and slapped the back of puck's head. With Kurt refusing to say anything _and_ having to sit between him and Puck, Mercedes was not in the mood for bullshit. "Puckerman, if you hit my boy one more time, I will cut you." She promised.

"Whatever." Puck replied petulantly. He scratched his mohawk, thoughts moving transparent across his face. How could he contact Kurt without pissing off Aretha? Hmmm…

Puck whipped out his phone with a disturbing amount of joy. His thumbs flew across the small keyboard.

'_Nailed it!'_ He thought as he heard the tell-tale buzz of Kurt's phone.

* * *

><p><span>To: +14193131994 (Kurt)<span>

Kurt, Babe, what's wrong?

From: +14197221011 (Noah)

* * *

><p>Kurt read the message and promptly deleted it. He'd barely out it back in his pocket when it buzzed again.<p>

* * *

><p><span>To: +14193131994 (Kurt)<span>

Did I do something?

From: +14197221011 (Noah)

* * *

><p>Kurt just glared as Puck punched out another text message.<p>

* * *

><p><span>To: +14193131994 (Kurt)<span>

Is this about the 'L' word? Not Lesbian-the other one.

From: +14197221011 (Noah)

* * *

><p>Kurt slumped into his chair. His new designer jacket might hate him for it, but slouching is the only thing to comfort an angry teen.<p>

At exactly 8:15, Mr. Schuester flew into the room. The teacher's clothes were disheveled and he seemed to leaving a trail of papers in his wake. "Sorry. Sorry. I had a little car emergency." He set down his bag and stood in front of the glee club. "We'll just continue on with today's performances. Brittany," He turned to the blonde. "I know you were displaced yesterday, but are you up for performing today?"

Brittany just gave him a nod. The ex-cheerleader leaned over to her best friend. "Tana, this is for you." She whispered.

_Some say I'll be better without you_  
><em>But they don't know you like I do<em>  
><em>Or at least the sides I thought I knew<em>

_I can't bear this time_  
><em>It drags on as I lose my mind<em>  
><em>Reminded by things I find<em>  
><em>Like notes and clothes you left behind<em>

_Wake me up, wake me up when all is done_  
><em>I won't rise until this battle's won<em>  
><em>My dignity's become undone<em>

_But I won't go_  
><em>I can't do it on my own<em>  
><em>If this ain't love, then what is?<em>  
><em>I'm willing to take the risk<em>

_So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride_  
><em>What if I lose my heart and fail declined?<em>  
><em>I won't forgive me if i give up trying<em>

_I heard her voice today_  
><em>I didn't know a single word she said<em>  
><em>Not one resemblance to the woman I met<em>  
><em>Just a vacant broken girl instead<em>

_But I won't go_  
><em>I can't do it on my own<em>  
><em>If this ain't love, then what is?<em>  
><em>I'm willing to take the risk<em>

_There will be times_  
><em>We'll try and give it up<em>  
><em>Bursting at the seams, no doubt<em>  
><em>We'll almost fall apart then burn the pieces<em>  
><em>To watch them turn to dust<em>  
><em>But nothing will ever taint us<em>

_I won't go_  
><em>I can't do it on my own<em>  
><em>If this ain't love, then what is?<em>  
><em>I'm willing to take the risk<em>

_Will she... will she still remember me?_  
><em>Will she still love me even when she's free?<em>  
><em>Or will she go back to the place where she would choose the poison over me?<em>

_When we spoke yesterday,_  
><em>You said to hold my breath... to sit and wait<em>  
><em>"I'll be home so soon, I won't be late"<em>

_She won't go_  
><em>She can't do it on her own<em>  
><em>If this ain't love, then what is?<em>  
><em>She's willing to take the risk<em>

_So I won't go_  
><em>He can't do it on his own<em>  
><em>If this ain't love, then what is?<em>  
><em>We're willing to take the risk<em>

The applause that followed was uproarious. They all knew Brittany could sing, but they had completely underestimated her talent.

* * *

><p>Kurt's refusal to acknowledge the resident bad boy did not go unnoticed by the gleeks. Although, it was hard to ignore someone sitting right across from you. Especially when that person refused to stop heckling you.<p>

"Kurt, these grapes are really good. You like grapes, right?"

"Did you make your lunch yourself? It looks like one of those Japanese box lunches."

"Did you know the human head weighs eight pounds?

"Kurt, I-"

Quinn slammed her lunch tray on the table. "Kurt, I don't know what Noah did to you and I honestly don't care. Make. Him. Stop!"

Kurt set his sandwich down; he slowly folded his cloth napkin and set it in his lunch bag. After taking one last sip of his cranberry juice, Kurt gave Puck a fleeting glance. "Noah, please meet me in the men's room."

The glee members watch the two boys exit the cafeteria. Some, with a look of absolute horror on their faces.

"Have we sent them to deaths?"

"Artie, don't be silly. They'll be fine." Rachel assured.

Artie grimaced. "We hope."

Puck held the door open for his boyfriend. "Will you talk to me now?"

Kurt's whole body seemed to completely freeze. "You asshole." He hissed. "Was this a joke to you?"

"Princess, what are you talking about?"

"Me! And this summer; and our so called-relationship."

Puck gripped his hair. "Babe, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"What exactly was your master plan? Fuck me, and then tell me you love me for shits and giggles?"

"Kurt I-"

"Why didn't you tell me about Vegas, Noah?"

Puck's face fell. How did Kurt know about that?

"I didn't think it was important."

"So, let me get this straight," Kurt growled. "us having sex was important, but you being honest with me wasn't."

Noah Puckerman, curse his flippant tongue, said the first thing that came into his head. "It's not like you would have put out if I had."

"You are such a…dick! Why would I sleep with you? Why would anyone?"

Kurt's words hurt Puck. However, seeing the tears in Kurt's eyes, and knowing _he_ put them there, hurt a lot more.

But, as the soprano executed an excellent storm out, Puck felt this overwhelming urge to save face. "Maybe you should go fuck your hobbit before he crawls back to Narnia or wherever the fuck he's from."

* * *

><p>Kurt ran into the choir room, too embarrassed to face his friends after the whole confrontation. To his surprise, he wasn't alone.<p>

"Santana? Are you…okay?"

The Latina girl tried to mask her sobs with a laugh. "I'm fine, Kurt. Just leave me alone." She attempted to wave him away, but her hand was shaking too much for it to be effective.

"Will you talk to me if I promise not to hug you?"

"Hug me and I break your hand." She hastily wiped her eyes and turned to face him. "You can't tell anyone about this, Kurt. I might actually have to kill."

"Collateral damage, honey." Kurt gave her a small smile. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Santana gave an affirmative nod. "I just love her so much, you know?"

* * *

><p>When the glee club re-assembled in the choir room, Kurt felt a lot more secure. Spilling your guts to a fellow sufferer will lift a weight of your chest and earn you a friend for life-or in high school terms, first semester. With Mercedes on his right and Santana on his left, Kurt did not have to worry about Puck or Blaine or a nuisance of any kind.<p>

Finn stood at the front of the room with a determined look on his face. "I guess it's my turn to do this thing, since Brittany went. I had a song picked out, but it wasn't really in my range so I had Kurt help me. I really like the song I chose."

"So sing it!" Puck yelled.

Finn sent a quick look to Rachel. "Right, here goes."

_I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

"This is a little gay," Blaine announced. "Even for me."

_My hands, they're strong_  
><em>But my knees were far too weak<em>  
><em>To stand in your arms<em>  
><em>Without falling to your feet<em>

_But there's a side to you_  
><em>That I never knew, never knew.<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say<em>  
><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>You would always win, always win.<em>

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_When I lay with you_  
><em>I could stay there<em>  
><em>Close my eyes<em>  
><em>Feel you're here forever<em>  
><em>You and me together<em>  
><em>Nothing gets better<em>

_'Cause there's a side to you_  
><em>That I never knew, never knew,<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say,<em>  
><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>You would always win, always win.<em>

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_I set fire to the rain_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Well, it felt something died<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<em>

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
><em>That heart you caught, must be waiting for you<em>  
><em>Even now when we're already over<em>  
><em>I can't help myself from looking for you.<em>

_I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Well, it felt something died<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that that was the last time<em>  
><em>The last time, oh, oh!<em>

_Let it burn_  
><em>Let it burn<em>  
><em>Let it burn<em>

Rachel was the only one not clapping. she sent a glare to both Finn and Kurt.

* * *

><p>Not wanting to face Rachel's wrath, Kurt made sure to leave the school befre she could reach him. To his great annoyance, Kurt's view of his car was blocked by a certain vertically challenged ex-warbler.<p>

"What do you want, Blaine?"

"Nothing. I just thought i should congratulate you on Finn's number. It would have been truly awful if you hadn't adjusted it."

"I think I know where this is headed and I'm going to stop you right there. I might be willing to drop the hostility around you, but there is no way in hell I'm going to help."

Blaine gave Kurt an indulgent smile. "You're so cute when you're ruffled. Sex has done wonders for your self-confidence."

Kurt dodged the hand Blaine tried to place on his shoulder. "Don't touch me. I'm going home. Alone."

As Blaine watched the soprano speed out of the McKinley parking lot, Jacob Ben Israel began to berate him with a microphone.

"Is it true Dalton is an all gay school?"

"Uh…no?"

"Is it also true that Kurt made the Warblers his sex slaves?"

Blaine looked straight into the camera and winked. "Kurt did a lot of things at Dalton Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: "He won't Go" and "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele<strong>

**Feel free to leave a review :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wednesday**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**Rumor has it**

Kurt pulled in to the McKinley parking lot, only to be hailed by a confused latina cheerleader. He parked his navigator directly in front of her.

"Hummel, what the hell are you doing at school?" Santana asked.

"I've had perfect attendance since fifth grade."

"So, I take you didn't read Jewro's blog last night."

"Obviously." The countertenor rolled his eyes. "If Jacob Ben Israel wants to spend his time spewing hate, then let him. I have better things to do than read it."

"Maybe you should start."

"Why?"

"Jacob Ben Israel's new topic of gossip is _you_."

"Me?" Kurt asked. "What could he possibly have to say?"

"I don't remember the exact words." Santana admitted. "But I believe they were along the lines of: Gangbang with the Warblers; Make out sessions with Karofsky; and Sexcapades with Noah Puckerman."

Kurt felt his heart stop. "What. The. Hell!"

"Exactly! Now you need to get the hell out of here, Hummel." Santana urged. "Just wait until all the hype dies down."

"I can't. Mercedes said she needed 'emotional support' or whatever."

"Weezy will get over it." Santana attempted to block Kurt's door. "Go home."

"This is ridiculous." Kurt muttered. "I'm going in that school, Santana. I've spent all of high school having people whisper crap about me. I'll be fine. Now, are you going to walk in with me or spend all day in this parking lot?"

* * *

><p>The choir room was decidedly silent. Kurt and Santana found that, with the exception of Blaine and Puck (who were absent), they were the last to arrive. Kurt attempted to move about the room in his usual fashion, but found that several pairs of eyes followed him around.<p>

"Would you all stop _watching_ me! The rumors aren't true." The countertenor plopped down in his seat and glared at his fellow gleeks. "Besides, we have better things to do."

Mr. Schue took that as his cur to speak up. "Kurt's right, everyone. We have to keep on schedule with these performances."

At the mention of performing, Mercedes moved to the center of the classroom. She was in another one of her zebra monstrosities that usually gave Kurt an odd sense of vertigo. Today, however, Kurt gaze was drawn to his friend's puffy, red rimmed eyes.

"I'm ready Mr. Schue." Mercedes motioned for Brad to begin and let her soulful voice fill the room.

_Didn't I give it all?  
>Tried my best<br>Gave you everything I had  
>Everything and no less<br>Didn't I do it right  
>Did I let you down<em>

_Maybe you got too used to_  
><em>Having me around<em>  
><em>Still how can you walk away<em>  
><em>From all my tears.<em>  
><em>It's gonna be an empty road<em>  
><em>Without me right here<em>

_But go on and take it_  
><em>Take it all with you<em>  
><em>Don't look back<em>  
><em>At this crumbling fool<em>  
><em>Just take it all<em>  
><em>With my love<em>  
><em>Take it all<em>  
><em>With my love<em>

_Maybe I should leave_  
><em>To help you see<em>  
><em>Nothing is better than this<em>  
><em>And this is everything we need<em>  
><em>So is it over?<em>  
><em>Is this really it?<em>

_You've given up so easily  
>I thought you loved me more than this<em>

_But go on and take it  
>Take it all with you<br>Don't look back  
>At this crumbling fool<br>Just take it all  
>With my love<br>Take it all  
>With my love<em>

_I would change if I must_  
><em>Slow it down and bring it home<em>  
><em>I will adjust.<em>  
><em>Oh if only, if only you knew<em>  
><em>Everything I do<em>  
><em>Is for you<em>

_But go on and take it  
>Take it all with you<br>Don't look back  
>At this crumbling fool<br>Just take it all  
>With my love<br>Take it all  
>With my love<em>

Mercedes ran out of the choir room, unable to hold back her tears. Kurt followed his friend into the girl's bathroom. The sight of her hunched over the bathroom sink, attempting to stifle her sobs, made him forget his own personal life.

He placed a soothing hand on her back. "'Cedes, what's wrong?"

"Sam is moving back to Tennessee." She sobbed. "His dad got his old job back."

"When did this happen?"

"He found last night. Do you know how hard it was to find a replacement song?" She gave her friend a baleful look. "And when were you going to tell me you slept with Noah Puckerman?" Mercedes saw Kurt's eyes dart around the room. "I knew you were hiding something big. Why would you do it?"

"Momentary lapse of judgment."

"Really?"

"No." Kurt admitted. "But that's not what's important right now. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll bounce back. I just feel so drained right now."

"Come on." Kurt tuck Mercedes arm in the crook of his elbow. "Let's spend first period [laying MASH RAP."

"I guess. It's not like we learn anything anyway."

* * *

><p>After a day of awkward silences and sideways glances, Kurt was glad to be in glee club. Lunch had been horrific. Jacob Ben Israel was lucky Karofsky had graduated, or he'd have a lot more to worry about than a trip to the dumpster.<p>

When Puck walked into the class, their eyes met for a moment before the mohawked teen looked away. That hurt. Kurt hadn't expected some miraculous coming out or anything. A little support might have been nice.

"Alright guys." Mr. Schue gave an enthusiastic clap of his hands. "Today we will be presented with the musical styling of Blaine Warbler…I mean Anderson."

The music began and it was funky. Blaine began his usual energetic performance.

_He, he ain't real,  
>He ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,<br>He is a stranger,  
>You and I have history,<br>Or don't you remember?  
>Sure, he's got it all,<br>But, baby, is that really what you want?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_  
><em>You made a fool out of you,<em>  
><em>And, boy, he's bringing you down,<em>  
><em>He made your heart melt,<em>  
><em>But you're cold to the core,<em>  
><em>Now rumor has it he ain't got your love anymore,<em>

_Rumor has it, ooh,_  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>

_I heard you've been missing me,_  
><em>You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be,<em>  
><em>Like when we creep out and he ain't around,<em>  
><em>Haven't you heard the rumors?<em>

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_  
><em>You made a fool out of me,<em>  
><em>And, boy, you're bringing me down,<em>  
><em>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,<em>  
><em>But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,<em>

_Rumor has it, ooh,_  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>

_All of these words whispered in my ear,_  
><em>Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,<em>  
><em>Just 'cause I said it don't mean I meant it,<em>  
><em>People say crazy things,<em>  
><em>Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,<em>  
><em>Just 'cause you heard it,<em>

Blaine sent Kurt a little wink.

_Rumor has it, ooh,_  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>  
><em>Rumor has it, ooh,<em>

_But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for._

This was the boiling point. The fights with Noah, the nasty comments from his classmates, _all_ the drama last year. All of the emotion Kurt kept locked up inside himself finally manifested.

The entire glee club watched in horror as Kurt Hummel stalked over to his former boyfriend and cold-clocked him.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why you only hit him once." Santana sighed.<p>

Kurt was currently engaged in a three way conversation with Mercedes and Santana. They were the devil and angel sitting on his shoulders.

"Boo, don't listen to her. You broke that boy's nose."

"So," Kurt couldn't find it in himself to care. "he deserved it."

"That's the attitude. I would've broken his little hobbit legs."

"Santana, girl, you need therapy."

"We all need therapy." Kurt interjected. "We are all having too many relationship problems." A knock at his window distracted Kurt from the conversation. He didn't even have to guess who had climbed up to his window. "Speaking of…we might have to put this conversation on hold."

He opened the widow to shrieks of "What!" Glasz eyes locked with hazel and Kurt felt a flare of hope in his chest. "Girls, I'm going to have talk to you tomorrow."

Noah slid gracefully into the room, immediately spreading himself out on Kurt's bed.

"Hey Babe."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Really? We haven't talked in almost two days and the first thing you say to me is 'Hey babe'?" Kurt rolled Noah's impressive bulk over in order to lay himself down.

They spent the next five minutes like that: lying next to each other, staring at Kurt's off-white ceiling.

"We're going to have to talk about it eventually.." Kurt whispered. He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist. Noah placed his head under Kurt's chin and took a deep breath, smelling Kurt's spicy body wash.

"Just let me be here for you, Babe." Kurt felt hot tears prick his eyes. "Just let me hold you."

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: 'Take it all' and 'Rumor has it' by Adele<strong>

**I love the reviews you guys (and I mean that in a non-gender specific way) leave me. Feel free to leave some more :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! **

**Sorry for the long wait. School is eating up my Free Time**

**Getting back in the groove of things.**

**Thanks for the reviews **

**Enjoy :]**

**Thursday**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**I'll Be Waiting**

**(Long term plans negate short term goals.)**

Thursday, in Kurt's mind, was an awful day. No matter how much it felt like Friday, or how much he _wished _it was Friday, It was still Thursday. Which meant the weekend was a whole 48 hours away.

Pulling into the parking spot the school had graciously allowed him to purchase, Kurt gave himself a once over. Dark Armani sunglasses hid the dark circles under his eyes. A silk Stanley Lewis scarf covered the…_unseemly _marks littered across his pale neck. Puck's tendency to mark him hadn't been such a big deal over the summer, but, with the rumors already floating around about Kurt, they were certainly a problem now.

Kurt sighed. He really shouldn't have let Noah spend the night. Holding had turned into touching and rubbing and groping until had found himself on his stomach with his very sexy boyfriend whispering the filth into his ear. Once would've been enough. It should have been enough. But, when Noah whispered the words 'I love you', Kurt found himself ready for round two.

But, regrets are such fickle things. Kurt, after driving Puck home this morning, decided if wouldn't give up perfect attendance for vicious rumors then he wouldn't do it for sleep deprivation.

Although, the others didn't quite agree with him…

"White boy, go home." Mercedes demanded. "You look like you're about to drop."

"Do I really look that bad?" He gave a little twirl so that they could properly survey him.

"Your shirt is totally last season. Tina commented. "And your shoes don't match your scarf." she added.

"Gee, thanks."

Mercedes put a comforting arm around him. "You look like you're ready for a ski trip in August."

Santana knocked Mercedes arm away and replaced it with her own. "No, you look like you're hiding something. So why don't we go settle this somewhere more private." She steered them towards the girl's bathroom.

As the door closed behind him, Kurt made a decision: He couldn't tell anyone about his situation. Especially since he barely understood it himself.

* * *

><p>"Today we shall all experience the talent of Mr. Artie Abrahams. " Mr. Schuester placed his hand on the shoulder of the wheel-chair bound student. "Do you have anything you want to tell us about this piece?"<p>

"Uhh, not really. I guess it's kind of self-explanatory." Artie pushed his glasses securely on his face and waited for the drum to kick in.

_Hold me closer one more time,  
>Say that you love me in your last goodbye,<br>Please forgive me for my sins,  
>Yes, I swam dirty waters,<br>But you pushed me in,  
>I've seen your face under every sky,<br>Over every border and on every line,  
>You know my heart more than I do,<br>We were the greatest, me and you,_

_But we had time against us,_  
><em>And miles between us,<em>  
><em>The heavens cried,<em>  
><em>I know I left you speechless,<em>  
><em>But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,<em>  
><em>And I see my future in you,<em>

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_  
><em>I put my hands up,<em>  
><em>I'll be somebody different,<em>  
><em>I'll be better to you,<em>

_Let me stay here for just one more night,_  
><em>Build your world around me,<em>  
><em>And pull me to the light,<em>  
><em>So I can tell you that I was wrong,<em>  
><em>I was a child then, but now I'm willing to learn,<em>

_But we had time against us,_  
><em>And miles between us,<em>  
><em>The heavens cried,<em>

_I know I left you speechless,_  
><em>But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,<em>  
><em>And I see my future in you,<em>

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_  
><em>I put my hands up,<em>  
><em>I'll do everything different,<em>  
><em>I'll be better to you,<em>

_Time against us,_  
><em>Miles between us,<em>  
><em>Heavens cried,<em>  
><em>I know I left you speechless,<em>  
><em>Time against us,<em>  
><em>Miles between us,<em>  
><em>Heavens cried,<em>  
><em>I know I left you speechless,<em>  
><em>I know I left you speechless,<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting,<em>

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_  
><em>I put my hands up,<em>  
><em>I'll be somebody different,<em>  
><em>I'll be better to you.<em>

He couldn't help looking at Brittany when the song died. Unfortunately, he missed the death glare a certain Latina was branding him with.

* * *

><p>"That crippled bastard!" Santana choked Kurt by scarf. "Él completamente robó mi movimiento. ¿Cómo voy a barrer Brittany frente a sus pies ahora?"<p>

Kurt calmly looked at the tan hands holding him captive. "First: I have no clue what the hell you just said. I've spoken french nearly all of my life. Second: I may be a pacifist, but, if you ruin this scarf, I will slaughter you."

Sanatana gave the fashionable teen a thoughtful look before releasing him. "Okay, your precious scarf is saved. Tell me how i can save my chances with Brittany."

The smirk that blossomed on Kurt's face left the cheerleader feeling both scared and relieved.

"You didn't think I'd actually leave you hanging?" Kurt linked their arms. "Here's what we'll do…"

* * *

><p>'<em>Kurt's plan is genius. Absolutely flawless. Brittany will be falling into my-'<em> As Santana walked into the Cafeteria, her entire train of thought was derailed.

Brittany was currently sitting in Artie's lap. She was spoon feeding him Greek yogurt.

With one last wistful glance, Santana headed towards the salad line.

_'Screw well-thought out plans…_'

* * *

><p>"Okay, Santana. Show us what you got."<p>

Puck began to strum out a soft melody.

_When will I see you again?  
>You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,<br>No final kiss to seal any seams,  
>I had no idea of the state we were in,<em>

_I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,_  
><em>And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,<em>

_But don't you remember?_  
><em>Don't you remember?<em>  
><em>The reason you loved me before,<em>  
><em>Baby, please remember me once more,<em>

_When was the last time you thought of me?_  
><em>Or have you completely erased me from your memory?<em>  
><em>I often think about where I went wrong,<em>  
><em>The more I do, the less I know,<em>

_But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,_  
><em>And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,<em>

_But don't you remember?_  
><em>Don't you remember?<em>  
><em>The reason you loved me before,<em>  
><em>Baby, please remember me once more,<em>

_Gave you the space so you could breathe,_  
><em>I kept my distance so you would be free,<em>  
><em>And hope that you find the missing piece,<em>  
><em>To bring you back to me,<em>

_Why don't you remember?_  
><em>Don't you remember?<em>  
><em>The reason you loved me before,<em>  
><em>Baby, please remember me once more,<em>

_When will I see you again?_

As the music died away, Santana became aware of her classmates.

"That was great, Santana! Really heartfelt." He watched as everyone began packing up. "Look's like we're in the home stretch. Three more performers. Sam, you ready for tomorrow?"

Sam stopped gazing longingly at Mercedes long enough to give an affirmative nod.

Brittany attempted to catch Santana's eye, but she was ignored.

A lackluster end to an awful day.

* * *

><p>"Santana's voice is so amazing." Kurt gushed at his laptop screen.<p>

"Girl was rocking that song." Mercedes agreed. "I just feel so bad about the whole Brittany situation."

"Don't you have your own 'situation' to worry about?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Sam is a non mother fu-"

"Hold that thought, I'm getting a text." Kurt's head disappeared from his skype box.

* * *

><p><span>To: +14193131994 (Kurt)<span>

My fault we didn't talk last night

Call me?

From: +14197221011 (Noah)

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up to see Mercedes fixing her hair. "Anyting important?" She asked.<p>

"No." Kurt tried to ignore any feelings of guilt. "Just Finn asking for some warm milk."

"Alright, White Boy. Go have your little boy chat. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt blew her a kiss before ending the call.

He looked down at his phone with a heavy heart. His stomach filled with dread. He knew the conversation was absolutely necessary but it had to be on his terms.

He turned off his phone and set it down next to his alarm clock.

There's always tomorrow…

* * *

><p><em>Songs: I'll Be Waiting, Don't You Remember by Adele<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi People! **

**Sorry for taking so long to update-life caught up with me. :/**

**Please enjoy**

**p.s. this is obviously a canon divergence. **

**Friday**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

**Hiding My Heart**

As the Friday morning light crept through Kurt's heavy drapes, He knew today would the day. Everything would change today. His alarm clock read 6:53. In exactly seven minutes, after a sleepless night, he would need to drag himself through his daily routine.

"Gaga, help me." Kurt groaned into his pillow.

* * *

><p>At 7:53, Kurt knew was officially late for morning Glee rehearsals. Yet, it still surprised him to see that he was the last to arrive.<p>

"Now that everyone," Mr. Schue began, giving Kurt a pointed looked, "is here, we can get started." He turned the floor over to Sam.

The blond looked absolutely miserable. His hair was a mess; his shoes were untied.

Kurt shook his head. "For goodness sake, your shirt is inside out." He immediately clapped his hand to his mouth.

"Nice Hummel. Real Nice.' Santana smirked, without any real malice. Kurt noticed she was steadily avoiding the gaze of a certain blonde cheerleader.

From the center of the room, Sam cleared his throat. "Uh, can I sing my song now?" After receiving affirmation from the Glee teacher, Sam beggedan to strum his guitar.

A sad, slow melody filled the room.

_This is how the story went_  
><em>I met someone by accident<em>  
><em>who blew me away<em>  
><em>blew me away<em>  
><em>And It was in the darkest of my days<em>  
><em>When you took my sorrow and you took my pain<em>  
><em>And buried them away, you buried them away<em>

_I wish I could lay down beside you_  
><em>When the day is done<em>  
><em>And wake up to your face against the morning sun<em>  
><em>But like everything I've ever known<em>  
><em>you'll disappear one day<em>  
><em>So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away<em>

_Dropped you off at the train station_  
><em>Put a kiss on top of your head<em>  
><em>And watched you wave<em>  
><em>And watched you wave<em>  
><em>Then I went on home to my skyscrapers<em>  
><em>Neon lights and waiting papers<em>  
><em>That I call home<em>  
><em>I call that home<em>

_I wish I could lay down beside you_  
><em>When the day is done<em>  
><em>And wake up to your face against the morning sun<em>  
><em>But like everything I've ever known<em>  
><em>You'll disappear one day<em>  
><em>So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away<em>  
><em>Away, yeah<em>

_Woke up feeling heavy hearted_  
><em>I'm going back to where I started<em>  
><em>The morning rain<em>  
><em>The morning rain<em>  
><em>And though I wish that you were here<em>  
><em>on that same old road that brought me here<em>  
><em>It's calling me home<em>  
><em>It's calling me home<em>

_I wish I could lay down beside you_  
><em>When the day is done<em>  
><em>And wake up to your face against the morning sun<em>  
><em>But like everything I've ever known<em>  
><em>You'll disappear one day<em>  
><em>So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away<em>

_I can't spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

* * *

><p>Mercedes was looking particularly less glum at lunch.<p>

"By that almost smile on your face I'll assume you talked to your beau." Kurt stated, plopping his tray down next to hers. "Did you finally realize that Tennessee is only a plane ride away and not on the other side of the planet?"

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"Cedes, that boy loves you. Him moving a few hundred miles away is not the end world."

"For real." Santana added, taking the seat across from Kurt. She gave Kurt a conspiratorial grin. "Straight people are so melodramatic. Who needs soap operas when you have high school?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "What about you and your girl?"

"She is not _my_ girl." The Latina bit out. "Not yet, anyway."

"And you're keeping her at arm's length for what? Revenge?'

Santana set her god-awful protein shake down. "No. I'm keeping her at arm's length until she knows what she wants. I'm not going to follow her around like some kicked puppy when she is hanging all over Artie."

Kurt shook his head. "Drama, drama, drama." He sighed.

"Oh, please. You're not exempt." Mercedes gave him a light slap on the arm.

As if on cue, Noah Puckerman strode into the cafeteria. He seemed to hone in on Kurt's location within seconds. As the mohawked teen beggedan to march determinedly towards the gleek's table, Kurt shot up in his seat.

"I just remembered I have this French thing. I'll catch you guys later." Kurt dashed out of the cafeteria and out of the range of his pseudo-boyfriend.

"Weirdo." Santana muttered fondly.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't help but fidget in his seat. It was Puck's turn to sing. But, what song? In Kurt's mind, there seemed to be thousands, all varying between bitter, sweet, and bittersweet. As one of his classmates tapped his shoulder, Kurt couldn't help but flinch. He tried to cover it with an awkward laugh.<p>

"Hey, Kurt. You feelin' okay?" Tina asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure, I'm great.' He grimaced.

"Is this about lunch? About why you left?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Mr. Ibalman wants me to tutor some poor underclassmen in French II. I'm not sure if I should. It would give me volunteer hours but the lost time could affect my grades." It wasn't _exactly_ a lie. Mr. Ibalman had asked him…last week.

"Oh, okay. I'm sure whatever you decide will be the right choice." She gave him a comforting pat. "Have a little faith."

"Gee, thanks Tina." He smiled weakly as she took her seat next to her boyfriend. The choir room beggedan to slowly fill as Gleeks came trickling in. Most were laughing, excited about the upcoming weekend. Kurt felt like the world was closing in, trying to swallow him whole.

Mr. Schue, as always, entered in a flurry of papers. He also seemed to have a happy sort glow about him. It made Kurt a little queasy.

"Alright, our final performance for this week. How exciting." Everyone gave enthusiastic whoops. "Alright, Puck, you ready?"

"Sure thing." Noah took the floor, resignation heavy on his face. "So everyone has given these poignant little speeches before their songs. And, while this song does have a personal meaning to me, I really don't give a shit what you take away from it. No offense, but there is only one person who's opinion really matters." With a quick glance at Kurt, Puck took a seat at the Piano.

Everyone, with the exception of Kurt, gave surprised little gasps. You can't spend the entire summer with a guy and not learn a thing or two about him.

As the song beggedan, Kurt's stomach dropped. He could feel the tears beggedin to sting his eyes. He knew this song. Knew it by heart.

_I heard that you settled down_  
><em>That you found a girl and you're married now.<em>  
><em>I heard that your dreams came true.<em>  
><em>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<em>

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
><em>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em>That for me it isn't over.<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I begged<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"<em>  
><em>Yeah.<em>

_You know how the time flies_  
><em>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<em>  
><em>We were born and raised<em>  
><em>In a summer haze<em>  
><em>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em>That for me it isn't over.<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I begged<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<em>

_Nothing compares_  
><em>No worries or cares<em>  
><em>Regrets and mistakes<em>  
><em>They're memories made.<em>  
><em>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I begged<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I begged<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt's feet seemed to move by themselves as the carried him out of the choir room. He could hear the scrape of the piano bench and knew Noah would follow him.<p>

"Kurt, wait!"

He felt himself being gently pressed against a locker. His feet refused to hold him anymore. Kurt sat on the cold floors of McKinley High feeling utterly shattered.

"Just let me explain." Noah whispered in his ear. He gave Kurt's back a few soothing rubs to calm the countertenor down.

"Whatever you have to say, I can't forgive you." At Noah's stricken look, Kurt gave a watery laugh. "You made me ugly cry in front of all those people. Only Oprah is allowed to do that."

"Kurt," Noah pleaded.

"I know, I know. I just can't." Kurt's voice broke as a sob escaped. "If you're breaking up with me…I just can't."

"Kurt, Princess, I'm not breaking up with you."

"Then what the hell was that song?" Kurt demanded.

Puck looked at the floor guiltily. "Look, at the end of this year, we're flying off to opposite ends of the country."

"But couldn't we just-"

"No. I know what you're going to say. I've already considered it. You're going to be starting your career in New York, and I'll be in Vegas starting my life over. We'd just distract each other. You'd probably think I was cheating-"

"But you've changed."

"Thanks, but that doesn't change anything. After a while you might not trust me. Hell, I wouldn't trust me. And you…you would be this whole new person, with new friends and ambitions. I wouldn't be able to keep up or fit in." A heated look came into Noah's hazel eyes. "And, honestly, I'm way too possessive to handle being that far away from you 24/7. It just wouldn't work."

"So you _are_ breaking up with me." Fresh tears began to fall down his cheeks. They were quickly kissed away.

"Please don't cry. All I'm asking is for the rest of the year with you. These next couple of months, I want to spend as much time as I can with you. Then we'll go off and be adults. Just live our lives."

Kurt pushed away from Noah and the floor. These pants were too expensive to be covered in grime. "That is so majorly depressing. Who would want to be in a terminal relationship?"

"Us." Puck answered. "And we would make it work." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I know this sucks. We're ending before we really had a chance to begin. I'm just giving us a chance to prolong the inevitable. Is that really so bad?"

"I've always been a fan of just ripping the Band-Aid off." But at the desperate look in his boyfriend's eyes, he found himself saying, "But I guess I can make an exception for you."

They clasped hands and left the halls McKinley.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry gave the glee teacher a firm tap on the shoulder. "Mr. Schue, I have a minor complaint."<p>

"Sure, Rachel." The teacher grimaced. "How can I help you?"

"I just feel that these small meetings are to really showcase my talent." She followed him out of the room as he started turning off lights and locking up. "During Noah's song, I had a great idea. I think you'll approve."

* * *

><p><em>Song(s): Hiding My Heart, Someone Like You by Adele.<em>

**Feel Free to leave a review :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**The Wonders of My World**

Kurt came into school the next day with Noah on his arm. As the strutted down the halls of William McKinley High, They received looks varying from scathing to appreciative. Kurt honestly couldn't be bother to care, he just pressed closer to his boyfriend. Not his pseudo-boyfriend, or his ex-boyfriend, his _boyfriend_. The soprano couldn't help pressing a little closer the football player.

They walked towards Kurt's locker, and were not surprised to see Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Quinn gathered around, waiting for them.

"Hey ladies." Puck greeted as he dropped Kurt off at his locker. He pressed a soft kiss on the other boy's lips. "I'll see you later"

Kurt watched as Noah stalked off in the opposite direction of his first period class and couldn't help roll his eyes.

"Aww," Mercedes cooed. "You guys are so cute. He better make you happy, or I'll have to hurt somebody."

Kurt smiled, hoping it looked genuine. "Don't worry, he does."

Tina placed her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Then why do you look so sad?"

"It's nothing." He tried to will away the tears; forget about the bittersweet taste of the whole situation.

* * *

><p>All the gleeks gathered in the auditorium for the last performance of the assignment. They saw that some prospective members had isolated themselves at the far end of the room.<p>

Nearest to the stage was a happy trio: A pale boy with dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and expressive eyebrows. On his right sat a boy with wispy golden hair and thick framed black glasses. On his left sat a girl with wiry orange hair and an energetic glow about them.

These three emanated glee and Kurt couldn't help smiling at the future.

On stage, Rachel was illuminated by one spotlight. She wore a dark blue cardigan and pleated khaki skirt.

"Hello to all my fellow gleeks, current and future." She smiled into the microphone. "I want to thank you all for coming this afternoon."

"It's not like we had a choice." Noah called out.

"Can it, Puckerman." Rachel called back before regaining her composure. "Anyway, as I was saying, I'm glad you all could be here. To me, to most of us, Glee isn't just a club, it's a family. We fight and compete sometimes, but at the end of the day we're here for each other." The house light turned down, and Rachel could no longer see her audience. She could, however, still feel the love in the room. "I just wanted to express that with this song, and hopefully convince some more people to add to the dysfunction."

Brad began to play a slow melody that gradually became more powerful. It was beautiful. Sad, yet strong and defiant.

_I've been walking in the same way as I did_  
><em>Missing out the cracks in the pavement<em>  
><em>And tutting my heel and strutting my feet<em>  
><em>"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?"<em>  
><em>"No and thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost, just wandering"<em>

_Round my hometown_  
><em>Memories are fresh<em>  
><em>Round my hometown<em>  
><em>Ooh the people I've met<em>  
><em>Are the wonders of my world<em>  
><em>Are the wonders of my world<em>  
><em>Are the wonders of this world<em>  
><em>Are the wonders of my world<em>

_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque_  
><em>I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades<em>  
><em>I like it in the city when two worlds collide<em>  
><em>You get the people and the government<em>  
><em>Everybody taking different sides<em>

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit_  
><em>Shows that we are united<em>  
><em>Shows that we ain't gonna take it<em>  
><em>Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit<em>  
><em>Shows that we are united<em>

_Round my hometown_  
><em>Memories are fresh<em>  
><em>Round my hometown<em>  
><em>Ooh the people I've met<em>

_Are the wonders of my world_  
><em>Are the wonders of my world<em>  
><em>Are the wonders of this world<em>  
><em>Are the wonders of my world<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! <strong>

**Stick around for A/N**

**Fell free to review 3**


	11. The End

Hi everyone!

I just want to thank you so much for reading this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. :] (I hope you didn't miss the last chapter)

For those of you who were dissatisfied with the ending, or are curious about the rest of Kurt and Puck's lives-Fear not. There will be a sequel.

I had always planned to write a sequel. Actually, the sequel was the original story I wanted to write, but I felt it needed a prequel. Which is how this fic came into being.

The title will be "Holding On" which comes from the really lovely Alex Day song of the same name. This will not be a songfic, however. There will be little, if any, singing.

Unfortunately, I'm not sure when I'll be getting this Fic out. Hopefully, I'll have the first chapter up next week, as I'll be on holiday.

Again, thank you so much for everything. All the reviews meant a lot to me


End file.
